With the rapid development of science and technology and the increasingly fierce market competition, performances and appearances of electronic devices have been vigorously promoted, among which laptops have been more and more popular for their advantages such as cute, easy to carry, strong entertaining or the like, and have become an indispensable part of learning and life. Users can do more and more by using the electronic devices, for example: users can communicate, watch videos, watch movies, play games or the like through a tablet computer with a communication function.
At present, during use of an electronic device by a user, generally, a display screen of the electronic device only displays an application picture in correspondence with the application used currently, and in the case that the application picture in correspondence with the application has more scenes or additional options, the additional options in correspondence with this application cannot be better presented within the limited screen display area, and also the integrity of the picture displayed is impacted. For example, in the process of watching a video, if the user intends to fast-forward, a respective progress bar is required to be rolled out in the display screen, and the progress bar displayed will usually cover the caption in the video picture or partial picture. Furthermore, generally, there will be one or more applications which are running in the background in the electronic device, and in a state of full-screen application, if the user intends to know the variations corresponding to a background running program, generally, only the user exits the picture currently displayed first, can the corresponding information be viewed, thus more operations are required, and the electronic device shares a big burden.